Mi Bella Súcubo
by Marta Salazar
Summary: Edward es un chico que viaja a encontrarse con sus amigos en la casa de campo de los Hale. Un derrumbe en la carretera lo hace desviarse de su camino, pero al mismo tiempo, lo lleva a encontrarse con una extraña mujer, a la que está destinado a amar y por la que luchará. ***Este es un regalo de parte de mi querida Martina Bennet. Gracias por escribirlo pensando en mí.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer y The Twilight Saga. La Trama es pluma de mi querida hermana y amiga: Martina Bennet. La historia es uno de los taantos presentes que me ha hecho. _

_Martina, te agradezco de corazón por el gran y hermoso detalle, gracias por permitirme colgarla acá, pero más que nada agradezco tu amistad. Alguna vez iré a tu tierra para darte un abrazo personalmente. ;)_

…

_Y ustedes, mis bellas lectoras, pueden ser parte de esto (nuestra amistad). Martina celebrará con todas (os) nosotras su aniversario como escritora, con un concurso: "Mi Bella". Si desean saber más sobre ella y/o del concurso les invito a dar una vueltita por __http(:/) .net(/)u(/)4043382(/)Martina-Bennet__ (sin paréntesis ni espacios)_

…

_Sin más, aquí les dejo el primero de tres capítulos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo _

**MI BELLA SÚCUBO**

No podía creer que se habían ido y me habían dejado tirado así nada más, eran todos unos malditos. ¡Pero claro! Como ellos no tenían que presentar un trabajo final y sustentarlo el sábado, les valió mierda que yo tuviera que quedarme un día más. ¿Qué les costaba esperar? ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada. ¡Oh! Miento, a mi gran amigo Emmett, le costaba una noche más sin tirar con Rosalie, y eso era un pecado mortal en definitiva. Él era quien más había insistido en partir el viernes, y aunque les dije que me era imposible por la universidad, se largaron sin más, bien temprano ese día. Si tan solo el viejo marica de Smith no se hubiese enfermado y aplazado el día de las entregas, ahora mismo estaría en una cómoda cabaña, comiendo algo sabroso o embriagándome con los demás junto al río que bordea la propiedad de los Hale.

Pero aquí estoy yo, atascado en no sé dónde, intentando llegar a mi destino antes que caiga la noche. ¡Puta vida la mía!

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó el chofer del autobús en el que nos transportábamos. Sí, un autobús, porque para terminar de rematar, mi auto tenía una avería desde hacía un par de días, que por falta de tiempo no había podido mandar a arreglar. ¡Y ni por eso fueron capaces de esperarme! — El derrumbe es muy grande y tardarán al menos un par de días en quitarlo, tendremos que desviarnos y tomar el camino de la reserva de Forks.

—¿Forks? Pero esa ruta es muy larga, caerá la noche antes que podamos siquiera llegar allá —comentó una señora que viajaba con la que parecía ser su hija de cinco años.

—No hay otra opción, señora, las autoridades ya están llegando y me indicaron que regresara, no hay forma de pasar. —Se escuchó un murmullo de inconformidad por parte de todos los pasajeros. Yo estaba realmente cabreado, todo me estaba saliendo mal, definitivamente este no era mi fin de semana—. Por favor, señoras y señores, es necesario que suban de nuevo al autobús, yo tampoco quiero tener que manejar a oscuras por esas carreteras. Pasaremos la noche en Forks y partiremos temprano.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé sin poder evitarlo. Ahora tendría que pasar la noche en quién sabe qué hotel de mala muerte. Solo esperaba que en la casa de Rosalie la comida se hubiera quemado, el río secado, y todo el alcohol derramado. Sí, definitivamente eso compensaría un poco todo esto.

—Tranquilo, hijo. —Un hombre de unos sesenta años de edad se me acercó al escucharme maldecir—. Al menos tú eres el más joven de todos, a diferencia de esa chiquilla —dijo señalando a la niña que ya subía al autobús tomada de la mano de su madre. Eso no era ningún consuelo para mí, pero lo que sí tenía que aceptar, es que esto era muy difícil para todos, en especial para el conductor, quien era el que más cabreado se veía aunque trataba de ser amable.

Subimos todos al autobús y minutos después ya nos encontrábamos rumbo a ese poblado que habían nombrado. Miré mi reloj de pulsera que marcaba las 8:10 de la noche, y según nos había indicado el ayudante del conductor minutos atrás, estaríamos llegando en un par de horas. Suspiré y recosté mi cabeza en el espaldar de la silla. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera podía distraerme mirando el paisaje, pues todo estaba tan oscuro que la única luz que alumbraba, era la del vehículo en el que nos transportábamos. Cerré mis ojos por un instante y sin saber bien en qué momento sucedió, me quedé dormido.

El movimiento del hombre que estaba a mi lado, y el murmullo de las demás personas recogiendo sus cosas, me despertaron. —¿Ya llegamos? —le pregunté al hombre de unos cuarenta años que estaba junto a mí.

—Así es, el conductor dice que si queremos podemos dejar el equipaje pesado en el baúl, para no tener que cargar con él.

—No tengo problema con eso, solo vengo con un morral —le comenté al hombre, él asintió y se encaminó a la salida.

La idea que teníamos, mis amigos y yo, era quedarnos tres semanas en la cabaña para practicar senderismo, bañarnos en el río, montar a caballo; y ayudar con la preparación para el matrimonio de la hermana de Rosalie, que sería en un par de semanas. Pero a pesar de esto, no llevaba maleta, pues en un pequeño acto de caridad para conmigo, y ya sabiendo que no podría viajar en mi auto, los chicos se llevaron mi maleta, y yo solo viajaba con un morral en el que llevaba mis documentos, cosas de aseo y un cambio de ropa. No lo había visto necesario, pues el viaje debía durar solo unas cinco horas, pero Alice había insistido en que llevara eso conmigo. _Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar. _Había dicho, y con eso una vez más se confirmaba, que ella era una pequeña bruja o adivina. Si creyera en esas cosas, diría que me había echado mala vibra.

—Bueno, como ya saben este es un pueblo muy pequeño, así hablé con algunas personas y me comentaron que solo existe una posada —explicó el conductor cuando ya todos estábamos abajo—. Aunque la mayoría de las habitaciones están desocupadas, no todos podrán alojarse allí. —Un murmullo de protestas y expresiones de incertidumbre se escuchó—. Calma, calma, déjenme terminar. Algunas casas grandes tienen habitaciones disponibles en las que se puede quedar el resto. Por favor síganme y vamos organizándonos.

Eso era lo único que faltaba, que tuviéramos que pedir alojamiento en alguna casa. Algo era seguro, los iba a matar a todos cuando llegara a la casa de campo de los Hale, pero el primero de la lista sería Emmett.

Nos dirigimos a una edificación de tres pisos, que aunque con buena presencia, se notaba que había conocido tiempos mejores. La esposa del posadero nos recibió, era una mujer de baja estatura, regordeta y rubia, pero con una voz amable. Nos dijo que la llamáramos señora Cope, repitió lo mismo que el conductor había dicho, y agregó que por comodidad, las personas mayores y las mujeres se quedarían en la posada.

¿Era broma? Yo era el más joven de todos, ¿acaso pensaban dejarme en cualquier casa maltrecha con quién sabe qué gente?

—Por favor, los que señalé pasen para que Samuel los organice. —Como era obvio, yo no había sido escogido. Las demás personas, al parecer ya estaban más resignadas, porque nadie se quejó abiertamente. Yo entendía perfectamente las razones, pero aún así, en estos momentos desearía tener cuarenta años más—. Los demás acompáñenme, les prometo que estarán cómodos. Vamos, síganme.

Recorrimos algunas casas en las que lograron acomodarse los demás pasajeros, pero me preocupaba que a mí no me dejaban en ninguna.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho? —me preguntó el dueño de la última casa.

—Veintiuno, señor —respondí—. ¿Me va a dejar dormir en su casa? ¿O hay otra que tenga una habitación desocupada? Estoy cansado y quiero recostarme.

El hombre se retiró un momento para hablar con la esposa del posadero y otros dos hombres más. Me miraban constantemente y comentaban algo, y sea lo que sea, a la mujer no le gustaba la idea, porque negaba y alegaba. Qué personas más raras, es que acaso tenía cara de asesino, ladrón o qué. Esto era realmente molesto.

Cuando por fin dejaron de decidir mi destino de esa noche, se acercaron. El dueño de la casa fue el que habló:

—Muchacho, tenemos un problema, ya no hay más lugares para acomodar.

—Pero ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Dormir en la acera?

—Claro que no, hijo. —Esa era la señora Cope, que me miraba con ojos de compasión, y no sé por qué pero eso me preocupó—. Mira, hay una pequeña cabaña aquí cerca, en el comienzo del bosque. —No sé qué expresión vio la mujer en mi rostro, porque enseguida se apresuró a continuar—: Es buena, en serio. No está habitada, pero está bien conservada, y así tendrás privacidad. Anda, muchacho, ven, sígueme, te prometo que pasarás una buena noche.

Con la rabia quemándome hasta la mierda, caminé junto a la señora, que no se había equivocado al decir que la maldita cabaña estaba en el comienzo del bosque, desde donde ni siquiera se podían ver las casas del pueblo.

La señora sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos del delantal que usaba, y abrió la puerta de la cabaña que, como también afirmó ella, era rústica pero bien conservada.

Cuando entré, me alivié un poco más. La cabaña no era grande, pero estaba limpia y organizada.

El mobiliario consistía solo de una cama en un extremo junto a la pared, una mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio con una silla junto a él, y una angosta puerta, que según me indicó la señora, era el baño.

Solo tenía una ventana que daba justo frente a la cama, con cortinas de un estampado verde en fondo blanco.

—Hijo, cuídate mucho, cierra bien la puerta y la ventana, y por nada del mundo, veas lo que veas, u oigas lo que oigas, no salgas hasta que amanezca. —La mujer se notaba claramente preocupada y eso me alarmó. ¿Acaso sabían de algún asesino en serie de los alrededores? Porque si era así prefería dormir en el suelo de la cocina de la posada.

—Señora, me está asustando, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué me dice eso?

—Este bosque está lleno de espíritus y demonios que acechan en la noche y te roban el alma poco a poco… —dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Pero esos demonios… ¿están vivos? —pregunté.

—Claro que no, muchacho, son espíritus que vienen del más allá para atormentar a las almas buenas como la tuya. —Suspiré aliviado.

—Yo no creo en esas cosas, solo son historias que pasan de generación en generación…

—No importa si no crees —me interrumpió—. Solo sigue mi consejo, cierra todo bien y no salgas en toda la noche. Solo hazme caso, hijo, por favor.

Su ruego y claro deseo de protegerme me hizo sonreír, me recordó a mi madre, que siempre me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, incluso era raro que no lo hubiera hecho ya.

—No se preocupe, señora Cope, haré lo que me dice si con eso queda más tranquila. —La mujer asintió, y dándome la bendición, se marchó.

Apenas cerré la puerta mi celular sonó, ya sabía quién era.

—Hola, mamá.

—_¡Edward por Dios! ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llamar a Emmett porque tu teléfono parecía no tener señal, y me dijo que aún no has llegado, ¿__t__e pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?_

—Mamá, tranquilízate, yo estoy bien, es solo que hubo un derrumbe en la carretera… Sí, sí estoy bien, el conductor tuvo que tomar otra ruta, pero nos cayó la noche y ahora estamos en un pueblo donde nos dieron alojamiento.

—_Vez, por eso no quería que te fueras solo, ya regañé a Emmett por haberse ido sin ti._

—En serio no pasa nada, solo será una noche, mañana temprano partimos y a más tardar al medio día estaremos llegando. Todo estará bien, hasta la esposa del posadero me dio la bendición antes de retirarse —le dije con una sonrisa.

—_Bueno, ya con eso quedo más tranquila, mi cielo__,__ cuídate mucho, apenas llegues a la casa de Rosalie me llamas._

—Está bien, y me alegro que hayas regañado a Emmett, es malo, mami, me dejó tirado. —Lo último lo dije con voz de niño poniendo quejas. Aunque Emmett no era mi hermano de sangre, sí lo era en otros aspectos, y como teníamos la costumbre de rotarnos las casas para pasar las vacaciones o los largos fines de semana, todas nuestras madres se creían con derecho de regañar al otro como en el caso de ahora.

—_Sí__,__ mi bebé, no te preocupes que ahora mismo lo voy a llamar de nuevo, y a Jasper también lo voy a regañar, porque estoy segura de que él tampoco quiso esperar._ —Cortó la llamada.

—¡Jódete Emmett McCarty! —Solté una carcajada, porque la que le esperaba era grande.

Apagué el teléfono, pues sabía que Emmett me llamaría. Cerré la ventana como la señora me había pedido, pero al poco rato tuve que abrirla pues el calor era insoportable, y al menos así, entraba el fresco de la noche. Si algún demonio o espíritu le daba por entrar, estoy seguro que saldría enseguida, pues el clima afuera era mucho mejor. Reí ante ese pensamiento y me desvestí para acostarme en la cama. No solía dormir desnudo, pero la temperatura del lugar lo ameritaba; además, al estar algo retirado del pueblo, y con las historias que rondaban, estaba seguro de que nadie se presentaría a husmear por aquí. Usé el baño, que también estaba en buen estado, me tumbé en la cama, y me quedé dormido casi enseguida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me dormí, hasta que un sonido afuera me despertó. Miré mi reloj que lo había puesto junto a la cama, y eran las 12:00 en punto de la noche. Pensé que quizás podía ser algún animal, por lo que me recosté de nuevo, pero en seguida volví a escuchar un sonido, parecían como pisadas rondando la cabaña, pero eran muy suaves, como si fuera una mujer o un niño descalzo.

Me levanté de la cama y me asomé a la ventana, pero no vi nada. Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta para revisar por fuera, un ruido en la ventana me hizo voltear rápidamente, no había nadie, por lo que corrí hacia ella y asomé medio cuerpo.

—¡¿Quien mierda está jo… —Las palabras quedaron atascadas en mi garganta por la visión que se mostraba ante mí.

Una chica de unos diecisiete años, cabello castaño tan largo que al tenerlo hacia adelante sobre sus hombros, le llegaba a la cintura; su piel era blanca y pálida en extremo, y su mirada era tímida, como asustada; pero lo que más llamó mi atención, lo que hizo que me quedara mudo, era que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Solo su cabello tapaba sus senos, pero su intimidad, totalmente depilada, se mostraba levemente ante mí, como una fruta jugosa custodiada por dos hermosas columnas que eran sus piernas. Toda ella era hermosa, no podía creer que tanta belleza podía estar junta en una sola persona, en un solo ser.

La miré de arriba abajo, cautivado por completo con su visión, pude sentir cómo mi miembro se endurecía, a medida que mi vista pasaba por cada centímetro de su piel. Ella me seguía mirando, pero esta vez, más con curiosidad que con miedo. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿Acaso alguien abusó de ella?

Sacando mi voz desde donde esta chica la había atascado, le pregunté:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te… tocó? —pregunté con cuidado para no lastimarla por si acertaba en mi suposición.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza y dio unos pasos hacia mí. Yo daba gracias que el hueco de la ventana, solo dejaba ver de mi cintura para arriba, porque no quería que ella se asustara con mi erección, que ya estaba bastante pronunciada.

—Déjame vestirme, buscar algo para que te pongas y llevarte al pueblo.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y acortando la distancia entre nosotros, colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, se empinó un poco, acercó su rostro al mío y en mi oído susurró:

—Solo déjame entrar, tengo frío.

Si su delicioso olor me endureció aún más, su voz casi hace que me corra en ese momento. Era tan sexual y sensual que parecía no ser de este mundo.

La señora Cope me había advertido varias veces sobre espíritus y demonios, pero si esta chica era uno de ellos, yo no tenía ningún problema en entregarle todo lo que me pidiera.

Asintiendo rápidamente corrí hacia la puerta, y la abrí enseguida, me extrañó que ya ella estuviera ahí, pues no sentí que corriera, y sabía que mis zancadas eran mucho más largas, pero no le di más importancia en el momento.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro, claro entra, por favor… pasa. —Estaba tartamudeando y cuando ella siguió y me miró de arriba abajo como hacía unos momentos yo hice con ella, caí en cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnudo, y con una erección como nunca antes la había tenido. Enseguida me tapé con una mano y miré frenéticamente hacia todos lados buscando mis pantalones—. Lo siento, yo… eh… estaba dormido… el desnudo… por el calor. —Hablaba solo incoherencias.

Cuando por fin divisé mis _bóxers_, intenté acercarme para tomarlos, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino, y colocando las manos sobre mi pecho me dijo:

—Déjalo.

Esa palabra sonó más como un jadeo. Me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos, para abrirlos enseguida cuando sentí unos besos húmedos recorrer mi pecho. Esa chica, lamía y besaba toda esa zona sin contemplación.

—Por favor —rogué—. No quiero hacerte… daño, no sé si… pueda controlarme.

—No es preciso que lo hagas —gimió contra mi piel, y sentí cómo todo mi cuerpo vibró con esas solas palabras.

Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba enterrarme en ella cuanto antes. Esta mujer con cara de ángel y cuerpo de demonio era capaz de hacer que todo mi razonamiento se fuera al carajo.

Separándola un poco de mí, le retiré el cabello que cubría su frente, y dos hermosos senos quedaron expuestos ante mí. Unos pezones rosados, erguidos en su totalidad, me llamaban para que los lamiera y succionara, así como ella hizo con los míos.

Intenté agacharme para darle a mi boca lo que deseaba, pero ella se me adelantó y arrodillándose frente a mí, tomó mi miembro sin ningún preámbulo y se lo metió en la boca.

La forma cómo su lengua formaba círculos alrededor de mi glande me tenía enloquecido. Eché mi cabeza para atrás y cerré los ojos, preso del más grande placer que había sentido. Esa chica podía parecer joven pero era obvio que su experiencia demostraba cientos y cientos de horas de práctica.

En un momento, sentí cómo la punta de mi miembro tocó su garganta, y ella contrayéndola un poco, hizo que lanzara un gemido profundo y hambriento de necesidad. Mis caderas se movían al compás de sus lamidas, literalmente estaba embistiendo su boca; y ella mientras que con una mano apretaba la base de mi pene, con la otra me masajeaba los testículos, como para apurar lo que ya era inevitable, y así fue, me derramé en su boca como un loco. Nunca ninguna mujer, había logrado que me corriera de esa forma tan potente con su sola boca. Mientras que de la mía salían gemidos gritados, que eran reflejo de lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo, en la suya entraba mi semen y recorría su garganta, pues sentía cómo tragaba a medida que yo lo expulsaba.

Cuando terminó de limpiarme por completo, se levantó y con una mirada que prometía la mejor noche de mi vida, caminó de espalda hacia mi cama. —Ven, quiero yacer debajo de ti.

Yo no me hice esperar, tomándola por la cintura, la tumbé sobre la cama y me acosté sobre ella. Intenté de nuevo tomar sus pechos con mi boca, pero ella me detuvo.

—No estoy aquí por mi placer sino por el tuyo, entiérrate en mí y disfruta de mi cuerpo como lo desees.

Era cierto que quería que ella también gozara como yo, pero mi cuerpo me gritaba que le hiciera caso, que olvidara todo y me adentrara en ella hasta que mis fuerzas me lo permitieran.

Desconectándome por completo de mi parte lógica y consciente, me posé entre sus piernas y ya recuperado en mi totalidad, me enterré en ella hasta que mi miembro me lo permitió. Lancé un gemido fuerte y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, embargado del más exquisito placer. En ese momento caí en cuenta de que su coño, aunque deliciosamente apretado, era fresco como su boca, como si la temperatura de su cuerpo fuera muy baja y su interior no tuviera el calor normal del cuerpo.

¡Qué carajo!

En ese momento lo único que me importaba era que estaba por pasar la noche que cualquier hombre desearía, y nada más.

Me movía con un ritmo frenético, marcado por mi lujuria y sus talones que se enterraban en mis nalgas.

Sus labios emitían sonidos que me hacían acelerar mis embestidas y hacían desear acallarlos con mis besos, y así lo hice. La besé como nunca había tenido la necesidad de besar a nadie. Ella abrió su boca y con mi lengua, repetía los movimientos de cópula que hacía con mis caderas. Su sabor era exquisito, y si así sabía su boca, no podía esperar para saborear su coño, no me importaba lo que ella dijera, quería darle placer, estaba seguro de eso, y así lo haría.

Continué con el ritmo frenético por un tiempo más, estaba tan excitado y ella era tan apretada, que no tenía duda de que en cualquier momento me correría. La cama rechinaba con nuestros movimientos, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el golpear de nuestros cuerpos cada vez que arremetía contra ella.

Sus pezones rozaban mi pecho de forma desaforada, era algo mágico, delicioso que no quería que acabara nunca. Entraba y salía de ella con la necesidad de poseerla sin miramientos, de acabar dentro de ella y marcarla como mía.

Un momento después, pude ver cómo ella cerraba sus ojos y se arqueaba hacia mi cuerpo; sus temblores y espasmos se convirtieron en los míos, y gritando los dos al unísono, nos dejamos envolver por un fuego intenso que nos consumió por completo, hasta que solo quedaron leves jadeos y pequeños movimientos.

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, ya no existía lujuria, ni miedo, ni timidez, solo quedaba una tristeza infinita que me contrajo el corazón y me agrió el alma.

¡Maldición, le hice daño!

—Lo siento, no debí tratarte así, perdóname, por favor. —Regaba besos por su cara de forma desesperada, no sé por qué pero quería protegerla, sentía que debía procurar solo su felicidad y no la mía.

Ella me miró extrañada, como si no entendiera mis palabras o el porqué de ellas. —¿No quieres continuar? —me preguntó. Claro que quería hacerlo, pero no podía mientras ella se sintiera mal con esto.

—No si tú no quieres. ¿Estás bien? —pregunté en un susurro. Su rostro se tornó aún más confundido, para enseguida regalarme una pequeña sonrisa triste.

En ese momento pude notar algo que antes no, era como si solo hasta ahora sus ojos se mostraran ante mí. Unos hermosos ojos del color del chocolate, reflejaban necesidad de algo, pero no podía saber de qué exactamente, parecía como si rogara silenciosamente por algo, algo que yo deseaba hacerle realidad. Quedé hipnotizado, sentí como si me atraparan y yo feliz me dejé adsorber por ellos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió, regalándome una sonrisa tierna—. Solo te pido que antes de continuar, me permitas abrazarte por unos momentos, y que tú también lo hagas conmigo. Quiero sentir el latido de tu corazón.

¿Cómo negarle algo a esta hermosa diosa? Yo estaba endureciéndome de nuevo, pues su delicioso olor a flores y la visión de su cuerpo eran una tentación demasiado grande, pero extrañamente quería abrazarla también, sentirla junto a mí, traspasarle mi calor, pues su piel también era fresca.

Me retiré de su interior, me acosté de espalda y la atraje hacia mí, ella colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo empecé a acariciarle la espalda.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Quise saber.

—Isabella.

—Es un bonito nombre.

—A mí no me gusta, me recuerda lo que soy —dijo con voz amarga.

—¿Qué eres? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Te lo diré por la mañana. —Se levantó, se sentó sobre mí con sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, y apoyó sus manos en mi pecho—. Esta vez no quiero yacer debajo, quiero olvidarme de lo que soy. —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. Hazme olvidar lo que soy, mi pasado, mi naturaleza, todo.

Su ruego era desesperado, su rostro demostraba una necesidad de liberación que me hizo odiar a lo que fuera que ella odiara también. Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella, no importaba qué.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué al mío con delicadeza, pero firmeza a la vez.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer, dime cómo puedo liberarte de eso que te atormenta. —Ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. Ven conmigo —le pedí de repente. Yo apenas estaba estudiando, pero conocía muy bien a mis padres, ellos no tendrían problema en ayudarla. No éramos ricos, pero nunca nos había faltado el dinero, y estaba seguro que ella no sería una carga, incluso yo podía trabajar en mis tiempos libres para poder ayudar. Abrió los ojos al escucharme decir eso, estaba claramente sorprendida por mi petición—. Por favor, ven conmigo, si alguien te retiene nos podemos escapar ahora. No quiero que sigas con esta vida, no soporto pensar que te tendrás que entregar a otros, no quiero.

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Yo la abracé fuertemente, tratando de controlar los espasmos del llanto que calaba en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Luego de un par de minutos se tranquilizó. Yo seguía acariciando su espalda, quería que ella supiera que estaba dispuesto a olvidar mi deseo de volver a enterrarme en ella y concentrarme en aplacar su sufrimiento.

Se enderezó y me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero era más de pesar que de alegría. Levantó un poco las caderas y con una de sus manos, acomodó mi pene en su entrada y se dejó caer suavemente sobre él.

Ahogué un gemido de placer y haciendo uso del poco autocontrol y razonamiento que me quedaba, la tomé por su cintura para impedir que comenzara a moverse.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Bella, ven conmigo ahora.

—¿Bella?

Asentí. —Yo tampoco quiero que te sigas llamando Isabella. Te juro, mi amor, que yo cambiaré tu vida.

Ella me miró aún más sorprendida y extrañada. —¿Mi amor?

—Sí, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. Bella, no sé cómo sucedió en tan solo un momento, pero te amo, estoy malditamente enamorado de ti. —La atraje hacia mí, y la besé con todo el amor y la pasión que ahora bullían en mi interior. Ella sonrió ampliamente contra mis labios, y empezó a moverse al ya no tener mis manos para detenerla. Yo la dejé hacer, y así continuamos toda la noche. Ya no había desesperación ni lujuria desenfrenada, solo quedaba el amor que nos unía en un solo ser, porque estaba seguro, de que ella también me amaba, así ahora no pudiera reconocerlo.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron. Miré aturdido a mi alrededor y recordé dónde me encontraba. Me moví para estirarme y bostezar, pero en ese momento las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza. ¡Bella!

Giré y miré a todos lados frenéticamente, ella no estaba por ningún lado, no recordaba haberme quedado dormido, así que no supe exactamente en qué momento de la noche se fue. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Acaso no me creyó nada de lo que le dije?

Las imágenes que tenía de ella eran borrosas, como si solo hubiese sido un sueño, pero yo estaba seguro de que no era así, aún tenía su olor adherido a mi cuerpo, la sensación de su piel contra la mía, de su boca y su coño apretándome y haciéndome sentir tanto placer como nunca lo había imaginado.

Pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, y eso me desgarró por completo. Había regresado a donde fuera que se ocultara, había huido de mí como seguramente lo hacía de los demás. Pero sabía perfectamente que no era lo que ella deseaba, algo la obligaba a regresar, y yo tan seguro como de que estaba vivo, respirando y amándola como un loco, la encontraría; no me importaba cómo, ni cuánto demorara; si era de pasar aquí todas las noches esperando su regreso lo haría, porque no permitiría que le siguieran haciendo daño; ella era mía, me pertenecía, fuera demonio, espíritu, o una simple chica, yo no me iría de aquí sin ella, mi Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias, amiga, gracias por ser una personita tan especial y por compartir tu pluma y tu mundo conmigo._

**Capítulo 2**

—_Muchacho, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?_ —Escuché desde el otro lado de la puerta. Era la señora Cope.

Me coloqué rápidamente los bóxers, los pantalones y abrí la puerta. Ella no esperó a que la invitara a pasar, sino que tomó mi rostro con sus manos y empezó a revisarme desesperadamente.

—¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te atacó? Por favor, hijo, dime algo, no dormí en toda la noche preocupada por ti.

—Estoy bien, señora Cope, cálmese, pero tengo que preguntarle algo. —Ella se tranquilizó un poco y me instó a continuar, pero aun así no dejaba de revisar mi cuerpo con su mirada—. Una chica, de piel blanca y cabello castaño, estuvo… —Me detuve, no quería decirle lo que habíamos hecho, pues consideré que era como faltarle el respeto a Bella—. Se llama Bella… Isabella, necesito encontrarla, usted debe saber dónde está. Dígamelo, por favor, tengo que hablar con ella.

La mujer puso cara de espanto y se persignó tres veces. —Ella… ¿Ella te atacó?

Negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza. —Usted sabe quién es, ¿no es así?

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza con pesar. La tomé por los hombros y le dije con vehemencia: —Usted lo sabe. Por favor, lléveme con ella, dígame dónde la tienen retenida, necesito verla de nuevo. ¡Maldición, señora! ¡Hable de una vez!

Levantó los ojos, me miró con tristeza y asintió. —Te espero afuera.

Enseguida salió de la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo corrí a cambiarme, recogí las pocas cosas, entré al baño un momento y salí rápidamente al encuentro con la mujer. Apenas estaba aclarando, revisé mi reloj y vi que eran las 5:30 de la mañana. Me sentía cansado, pero no era de extrañar después de la noche que pasé con esa mujer que ni podía, ni quería sacarme de la cabeza.

Caminamos hacia la posada, entramos en ella donde ya varios de los pasajeros estaban reunidos en el comedor desayunando. Seguimos por un corredor que daba hacia la cocina donde la señora Cope se detuvo, se giró hacia mí, y señaló un pequeño cuadro en la pared.

—Señora, no me interesan los cuadros, quiero saber dónde está ella.

—Mira el cuadro, por favor. —Le hice caso solo por complacerla, y me impacté con lo que vi.

Ahí, dibujada perfectamente estaba ella, Bella, desnuda por completo como se presentó ante mí, pálida en extremo y con su cabello castaño sobre su espalda de la cual también salían unas extrañas alas, con plumas de varios colores, de donde se desprendía una larga cola que se enredaba en las piernas de un hombre desnudo también, al que abrazaba apasionadamente. Ella estaba de perfil, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que era ella.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué alguien la pintaría de esa manera?

Miré a la señora Cope confundido y ella me señaló con el dedo un escrito debajo de la pintura.

_Isabella (Súcubo: La que yace debajo)_

_Demonio con forma femenina que ataca a los hombres por medio del sexo durante la noche para robarles su energía vital._

Eso era todo, no había nada más.

_Un demonio… ataca a los hombres… sexo… energía vital_.

La rabia me consumió, eso no era cierto, aquí no podían decir algo como eso de la mujer de la que me había enamorado.

—Ella no es ningún demonio —dije con los dientes apretados por la ira.

—Es normal que estés cautivado por ella, todos los hombres que…

—¡No! —grité—. Usted no la vio como la vi yo anoche, ninguno de los malditos con los que ha estado la ha visto llorar como yo la vi, sonreír de manera tierna, rogar por que la haga olvidar lo que es, lo que alguien la obliga a hacer con otros hombres. —Sentí cómo los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas y mi voz se tornaba ronca—. Ni usted ni nadie vio esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que yo vi brillar anoche con tanta intensidad, que creí morir en ellos.

—¿Ojos chocolates? ¿Llorar? —Asentí—. Ella nunca ha hecho eso, los hombres nunca reportan algo así. —Bajó la cabeza un momento, como si estuviera analizando algo y luego la levantó rápidamente con una expresión completamente diferente, parecía esperanzada—. Oh, hijo, ¿será posible que tú hayas logrado cambiar por un momento su naturaleza?

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Ven, acompáñame, no podemos hablar aquí de esto.

La seguí de nuevo fuera de la posada hasta un poco más cerca del bosque.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, muchacho, y abre tu mente, porque necesito que entiendas bien. —Yo asentí rápidamente, pues necesitaba saber qué era lo que me tenía que decir—. Cuenta la leyenda, que hace algunos siglos, en la época de la conquista, existía una joven de gran belleza, cabello del más brillante color castaño, piel blanca y tersa, y unos ojos color marrón que reflejaban la pureza de su ser y de su espíritu. Pero así como existe el bien, existe el mal, y este último se encontraba reunido en una sola persona, una mujer, una bruja. No sabemos los nombres reales ni de la chica ni de la bruja, pero sí sabemos que ésta vivía celosa de la hermosa joven que todos admiraban y amaban en el pueblo, pues ella, aunque atractiva, no se comparaba con la niña, y su mala reputación era bastante conocida por todos. En su casa se hacían abominables orgías constantemente con forasteros y algunos hombres del pueblo; pero la gente le temía tanto, que nadie se atrevía a reprenderla.

»Un día llegó al pueblo un joven muy apuesto, soltero y rico. Cuando vio a la joven, quedó prendado con su belleza y averiguando quién era, la abordó a ella y a sus padres, para pedirla en matrimonio. Pero la bruja también vio al joven, y lo quiso para sí. Ella lo invitó a su casa, supuestamente para darle la bienvenida, pero cuando él estuvo allí, intentó seducirlo; comenzó a quitarse la ropa y lo tocó de forma atrevida, al tiempo que le pidió que la hiciera suya, que lo deseaba y que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. El joven, habiendo escuchado las historias sobre esa mujer y siendo de mente inocente, se negó rotundamente, alegando que estaba enamorado de la joven castaña y que ella sí era una mujer para amar. La mujer, amargada por el rechazo y la comparación, le gritó que eso no se quedaría así, que se vengaría, y que la pureza de su amada quedaría manchada en los brazos de miles de hombres a través del tiempo. El muchacho salió de ahí, sin creer ninguna de sus palabras.

»Esa noche invocando a demonios y espíritus malignos, la malvada mujer rogó a estos que le ayudaran en su venganza, y que convirtieran la pureza de la joven, en la más grande de las lujurias, tanto así, que necesitara estar con hombres para poder sobrevivir. Y así fue, la niña murió al amanecer, aparentemente sin ninguna explicación; pero a partir de ese día, en las casas cercanas al bosque, se empezaron a escuchar historias de que la chica aparecía por las noches, para aparearse con los hombres jóvenes y robarles la energía durante el acto; los hombres al día siguiente, aparecían con marcas de arañazos y moretones por todo el cuerpo, al parecer ellos sienten que sus fuerzas menguan, y tratan de zafarse, pero ella los retiene por la fuerza, y de ahí las marcas.

»Tú no las tienes, no estás herido, y solo se te ve un poco fatigado como sería normal si hubieras estado con cualquier mujer; pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos, los hombres dicen que sus ojos son rojos, como carbones encendidos, y otros no recuerdan haberlos visto. Los ojos son la ventana del alma, muchacho, y el solo hecho de que te los mostrara, significa que tú eres alguien especial para ella, no sé qué vio en ti, pero ella siente que tú eres diferente.

Mi mente procesaba rápidamente todo lo que esta mujer me había dicho. Su piel pálida en extremo, su baja temperatura, y pensándolo mejor, no recordaba haberme fijado en sus ojos al principio, solo hasta ese momento en que los noté chocolates. ¿Sería posible que todo eso fuera cierto? ¿Que brujas, demonios y espíritus, existieran junto a nosotros los mortales, sin que pudiéramos notar sus presencias? Si tenía que creer en eso para estar con ella, entonces mi mente estaba lista para cualquier teoría.

—Dígame qué tengo que hacer para salvarla, para liberarla de ese sufrimiento, lo que sea lo haré.

La mujer bajó la cabeza con pesar y negó.

—Lo siento, chico, pero no sé si puedas ayudarla, no sé de nada que se pueda hacer para salvarla de algo así.

—Algo tiene que haber, una parte de la leyenda que haya pasado por alto, una señal, un acertijo. ¡Cualquier cosa! —dije desesperado.

—La historia solo cuenta que las personas del pueblo destruyeron todas las casas cercanas al bosque. El joven de la historia mandó a construir la cabaña donde te quedaste, y se instaló permanentemente en ella, con la esperanza de que su amada lo buscara, pero nunca pasó. El chico murió a los pocos meses y su cuerpo fue encontrado en la cama, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sin una razón aparente para su deceso. Algunos dicen que ella al fin llegó a buscarlo y se llevó su alma para estar con él, otros que murió con la esperanza de que algún día se rencontrarían. Nadie sabe la verdad. Cada generación se ha encargado de mantener limpia la cabaña y reconstruirla cuando es necesario, la madera que ahí queda ya no es la misma de aquella época, pero la forma se ha logrado mantener fiel a la original, por eso solo tiene una ventana que da directo a la cama.

—Acompáñeme a la cabaña, algún indicio debe haber ahí que permita resolver este asunto —pedí rápidamente, no estaba dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados—. No creo que ese hombre, si la amaba tanto como decía, se quedara solo esperando, estoy seguro que algo averiguó.

—Pero ya te digo que la cabaña ha sido reconstruida muchas veces, no queda nada de la original.

—¡Los cimientos! Eso es, ¿los han levantado? —pregunté esperanzado.

La mujer lo pensó por un momento y luego con una gran sonrisa, negó fervientemente.

—De eso estoy segura, nadie los ha removido, incluso el suelo no fue remplazado, solo colocaron madera nueva sobre éste, así que el original debe estar debajo.

Sonreí abiertamente. Estaba seguro que algo podíamos encontrar ahí. Aún no entendía cómo podía estar creyendo en demonios, espíritus y brujas, pero por mi Bella creería en cualquier cosa que me permitiera salvarla.

—Voy a buscar algo para levantarlo —dijo la señora Cope emocionada y empezó a alejarse de mí.

Me dirigí a la cabaña a esperar. Al entrar miré hacia los tablones de madera que cubrían los cimientos y mi determinación aumentó. Para que ese hombre muriera por ella, debía amarla como yo lo hacía en esos momentos y sintiendo esa opresión en mi pecho, al saberla atormentada sin poder hacer nada, estaba seguro que él tuvo que llegar a una conclusión. La sonrisa con la que dicen que murió no podía ser en vano, algo debió descubrir y eso, fuese lo que fuese, me ayudaría a mí a liberar a Bella de su atadura.

Me agaché y comencé a golpear con mi puño los tablones para descubrir si había alguna zona hueca, pero luego de un momento me di cuenta que no era así. Lo que sea que estuviese escondido debía estar enterrado más abajo.

Escuché unas voces acercarse, la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope entró con dos hombres entre dos o tres años mayores que yo. Al mirarlos sentí celos, el solo pensar en que _Mi_ Bella estuvo con ellos, entre caricias, besos, gemi…

—Tranquilo, muchacho —dijo la señora Cope dirigiéndose a mí—. Ellos nunca han pasado la noche en esta cabaña.

Entendí entonces que mi expresión hacia ellos era de completo odio, pero al saber esa información me relajé y asentí con la cabeza. No deseaba pensar en eso, ella era mía, no importaba con cuántos hombres hubiese estado a lo largo de todos estos años, pues lo hacía no por deseo propio sino porque no tenía otra opción y yo la salvaría de ese destino, así tuviera que entregar mi vida en el proceso.

Entre los tres empezamos a quitar las tablas de madera del suelo, y luego de varios minutos quedó al descubierto un piso también de madera pero mucho más envejecido. Las tablas se encontraban en muy mal estado y parecían casi podridas.

—Si hay algo aquí debe estar debajo de esas tablas —anunció la señora Cope que se mantenía alejada en una esquina evitando algún golpe de nuestras hachas.

Enseguida comenzamos a quitar la madera podrida que no dio mayor esfuerzo que el de las superiores. Al deshacernos de ellas en toda la parte central de la cabaña, uno de los jóvenes golpeó accidentalmente el piso de tierra expuesto y se sintió el sonido de metal golpeando contra metal. Algo había ahí enterrado.

Sin demora me arrodillé y comencé a retirar la tierra con mis manos hasta que una caja de metal sencilla apareció ante mí. La miré por varios segundos, temiendo que la sensación de esperanza que se acumulaba en mi pecho fuera a convertirse en decepción al revisar su contenido; mas necesitaba saber qué contenía, necesitaba salir de dudas y saber si había alguna posibilidad de salvar a Mi Bella de su horrible destino.

Cavando en los alrededores, logré sacar la caja metálica que no era muy grande pero que por el peso, indicaba que algo resguardaba. Armándome de valor intenté abrirla, pero la cerradura estaba con llave y ésta no parecía estar por ninguna parte. No me importó, eso no me detendría. Tomando un cincel de entre las herramientas, lo introduje a un lado de la cerradura, y con un mazo lo golpee fuertemente. La cerradura cedió al instante y la tapa quedó un poco levantada. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a la señora Cope y me percaté que solo estábamos ella y yo.

—Les pedí que se marcharan —explicó—. Si lo deseas puedo irme tam…

—No, quédese, por favor —pedí mirándola con angustia—. No puedo hacer esto solo.

La mujer me miró con comprensión y ternura y se acercó a la mesa haciéndome señas para que llevara la caja hasta ahí. Así lo hice y no pudiendo esperar más, la abrí. En su interior, se hallaban algunos objetos que denotaban claramente el paso del tiempo. Un diario con la cubierta envejecida y las hojas amarillas, un pequeño retrato que tenía una fina capa de polvo cubriéndolo y un trozo de tela amarillenta.

Tomé el diario entre mis manos y noté cómo estas temblaban. Estaba nervioso y más aún, ansioso. Lo abrí y en la primera hoja descubrí una inscripción en una letra muy elaborada que decía:

_Anthony Masen._

_Año 1… de Nuestro Señor._

Anthony Masen.

Curiosamente esos eran mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mi madre. Yo no era de creer en supersticiones ni destinos, pero este hecho no podía catalogarse tan fácilmente como una coincidencia. Más animado entonces, comencé a hojear el libro cuando la señora Cope me interrumpió.

—Mira, hijo, mira a la mujer en el retrato.

Tomé el pequeño cuadro en mi mano y noté que era una pintura en miniatura de una mujer. Supuse que era así como se hacían las _fotografías_ por llamarlo de alguna forma, en esa época; sin embargo, lo que más llamó mi atención fue el rostro de ella. Llevaba un vestido blanco con el cuello alto y lo que parecía encaje en el borde; su cabello era castaño recogido parcialmente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza pero el resto del cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros; sus pómulos altos, nariz pequeña y labios un poco llenos y rosados que contrastaban con la blancura de su piel; pero sus ojos, esos ojos color chocolate que me miraban fijamente hicieron que un jadeo escapara de mis labios.

—Así es, hijo, es ella, es ella cuando aún era humana.

Escuché las palabras de la mujer a mi lado, pero mi mente estaba concentrada en la hermosa mujer que me observaba desde el lienzo pintado.

_Hazme olvidar lo que soy, mi pasado, mi naturaleza, todo._

Sus palabras llegaron a mi mente en una súplica silenciosa. Yo tenía que salvarla a como diera lugar, y la haría mía y solo mía para siempre.

Coloqué el retrato cuidadosamente sobre la mesa y tomé entre mis manos el pedazo de encaje.

—Parece ser el mismo del vestido —comentó la señora Cope acercándose para mirar con mejor detalle.

Asentí. Aunque este estaba amarillento por el paso del tiempo, se podía notar que el pintor se había esmerado por captar cada detalle.

Lo froté suavemente entre mis dedos y me reconforté pensando en que ese pedazo de tela había tocado a mi hermosa Bella antes de ser corrompida por esa maldita mujer.

No deseando perder más tiempo, lo guardé con cuidado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, deseando tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí, y me dispuse a hojear el diario.

_Hoy comienza mi espera por mi amada. Deseo desesperadamente tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. Deseo protegerla de todo y de todos, y así tenga que permanecer aquí el resto de mis días, esperaré paciente su regreso a mí._

_Está oscureciendo. Isabella, mi hermosa Isabella, ven a mí, a tu fiel esclavo._

…

_Mi corazón llora de desolación, pero no debo desistir solo ha pasado una semana, sé que ella vendrá, lo sé. Aquí te espero mi Isabella._

…

_Mi alma grita de desesperación mientras que mi corazón sangra de dolor. Hace un mes que espero su imagen de nuevo, escuchar su voz, sentir el aroma que desprende su cabello… pero nada, ella sigue ausente._

_Tengo que hacer algo, no soporto un día más aquí, tengo que actuar, saber qué sucedió con ella, pero sobre todo, la forma de salvarla._

…

_Hoy hablé con un nativo, me dijo que había una forma de salvarla, pero que no era segura para mí… no me importa, no me importa morir por ella._

…

_Mañana se hará el "ritual" como lo llamó el anciano de la tribu. Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que mis ojos tuvieron el placer de contemplar tan pura belleza… Isabella, mi dulzura, pronto estaré contigo._

…

_El ritual ya va a comenzar. Es media noche y me encuentro a la mitad del bosque esperando las órdenes del anciano. _

_Me ha explicado que mi Isabella no ha venido a mí seguramente para protegerme de ella misma… Qué ironía, yo le fallé y ella ahora es quien cuida de mí._

_El ritual es extraño, pero el anciano me asegura que si es el tiempo podré tener a mi amada en mis brazos al amanecer, pero si no, moriré._

_Él invocará su espíritu atormentado, y ella vendrá a mí sin reconocerme, y me hará lo mismo que a los otros hombres… Ellos no tienen la culpa pero siento que los odio a todos y cada uno… Tomará mi energía hasta saciarse, y eso solo sucederá cuando mi corazón ya no tenga fuerzas para un latido más, pero yo no debo resistirme ya que debo sacrificarme. Entonces, si el momento ha llegado, si soy el indicado, y si así debe ser yo despertaré de la muerte y ella junto a mí… El anciano me dice que no está seguro de que todo esto salga bien, ya que ni él mismo sabe qué fuerzas influyen para que suceda, ni sus ancestros lo sabían, solo sucedía, al menos según sus propias leyendas. No me importa, así no despierte nunca me iré complacido al saber que he hecho todo lo posible para salvarla._

_De la maldita bruja no he sabido nada, ella huyó cuando todos los aldeanos se dispusieron a asesinarla. Desearía hacerlo yo mismo…_

_El anciano me llama, ha llegado la hora. Acaba de decirme que no me preocupe por ella, que un alma pura como la suya en esencia siempre podrá encontrar la salvación, así sea en brazos de otro hombre… Solo espero que ese… hombre, pueda amarla, valorarla y venerarla tanto como yo._

_Le he pedido a uno de los nativos que lleve este diario a la cabaña y lo entierre bajo el suelo de madera junto con otros objetos preciados, para que el que esté destinado, si no lo logro, pueda saber la historia._

_Seas quien seas, y te nombres como te nombres, ámala, ella se merece cualquier sacrificio. _

_Te amo, mi Isabella._

…

Ella se merece cualquier sacrificio.

Repetí en mi mente y sin necesidad de pensarlo, supe que era cierto.

—¿Qué harás, muchacho? —preguntó la señora Cope.

—Ella merece cualquier sacrificio —dije tan seguro como nunca lo había estado en mi vida.

Luego de eso la señora Cope me llevó con un hombre, un nativo de la zona que acostumbraba a pasar a tomar algo a la posada. Yo estaba muy ansioso. No sabía si este hombre nos creería o peor aún si nadie de su tribu sabía cuál era el ritual, y si eso sucedía estaría acabado… los dos lo estaríamos. Aunque no tenía duda de que me quedaría aquí a esperar por ella todas las noches, hasta correr con la misma suerte de ese hombre. Anthony.

El hombre de unos 55 años de edad y cuyo nombre era Billy, me miró por varios segundos con recelo luego de que la señora Cope le contara someramente la situación. Fue incómodo, sobre todo porque algo me decía que no confiaba en mí, pero finalmente, y gracias a la insistencia de ella, el hombre decidió llevarme con él a la reserva, y como esperaba, la buena señora me acompañó.

Nos fuimos en el auto del hombre y al llegar nos llevó con otros hombres que al parecer, pertenecían al Consejo. La reserva era un lugar muy curioso y agradable de casas repartidas por todos lados y un poco retirado se divisaba el mar. Cómo desearía que mi Bella estuviera aquí para compartir este paisaje juntos.

—Hijo, ven. Estos hombres conocen la historia —anunció la señora Cope—. Uno de sus antepasados precedió la ceremonia y efectivamente el joven murió… Dicen que no era el momento, ni el hombre. —Me miró a los ojos con súplica, colocando una mano en mi brazo izquierdo—. Muchacho, ¿estás seguro de esto? Podrías correr con la misma suerte si no eres el indicado como ellos dicen, pienso que deberías esperar y…

¿Esperar? No tenía nada que esperar, ella ya había sufrido mucho por culpa de una mujer celosa y si tenía que morir intentando salvarla lo haría, eso no tenía importancia.

— ¿Cómo llegó su cuerpo a la cabaña? —interrumpí. No me interesaba escuchar algo que no pretendía tomar a consideración.

Ella suspiró tristemente.

—Los jóvenes lo llevaron para que encontraran el cadáver y le dieran cristiana sepultura según sus costumbres.

—Quiero que hagan lo mismo conmigo.

—Pero, hijo…

—Lleven el diario y mi cadáver si no sobrevivo. Así alguien más lo encontrará y podrá salvarla.

La mujer asintió, y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

Los ancianos de la reserva me explicaron cómo era el ritual. Igual al de aquella vez. Se haría en medio del bosque, y solo podían asistir los ancianos del Consejo, que eran 5 en total. La señora Cope se negó rotundamente en un principio a dejarme solo, pero al final accedió a regañadientes. Pobre mujer, la entendía y se lo agradecía, yo podría ser su hijo y quizás mañana ella estaría avisando a mi familia sobre mi muerte _accidental._

Pasé lo que quedaba del día en la reserva. Estaba ansioso, mas no nervioso. Mi único temor era que esto no funcionara y que ella siguiera prisionera. El solo pensarlo me atormenta.

Después de comer algo a la hora del almuerzo, me acerqué a la playa y miré el horizonte, el encuentro del mar y el cielo y elevé una oración como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía. No por mí, era increíble cómo mis prioridades habían cambiado en solo una noche; sino por ella, por la salvación de su alma, de su espíritu… Yo no valía nada.

Me senté en una gran roca a la orilla del mar y escribí lo más fielmente posible en el diario de Anthony, todo lo que me había sucedido desde que salí de mi casa hasta ahora… ahora que me encuentro aquí, mirando el cielo, esperando y rogando…

A lo lejos escucho la voz de la señora Cope llamándome, deben prepararme para el ritual, el sol se está ocultando y la luz es poca por lo que no puedo seguir escribiendo. Si todo sale bien para los dos, terminaré este relato para que Anthony lo pueda saber… por alguna razón siento que él deseaba que quien lo encontrara escribiera también su experiencia.

Pero si muero… quién sea que encuentre este diario, así como el amor en su corazón por mi hermosa Bella, que no se detenga ante nada ni ante nadie para salvarla… _Ella se merece cualquier sacrificio._

Te amo, _Mi Bella_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A:**__ En __**negrita**__ se encontrará lo escrito en el diario._

_Este es un gran detalle de parte de Martina Bennet, el darme el honor de publicar acá el capítulo final antes que en cualquier otro lugar. Te quiero, mi vida. El habernos encontrado y entrelazado nuestras manos y haciendo yunta de trabajo desde entonces y tejido hilos fuertes entre nuestros mundos y las dimensiones en las que nos desplazamos... __Creo que no hay casualidades, todo es parte del destino._

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Escrito por Martina Bennet**

**Beteado por mí**

…

El ático de la taberna era el lugar que más odiaba visitar. Mi abuela siempre me pedía que subiera por algunos rollos de lana vieja, algún empolvado tejido sin terminar; o simplemente los álbumes de fotos familiares que le gustaba ver cuando estaba melancólica, como ahora, y eso era justo lo que estaba buscando, el viejo álbum del matrimonio de ella con mi abuelo. Él, que murió hacía ya unos cinco años, pero que ella seguía manteniendo vivo en su memoria, y quería que yo hiciera lo mismo, cosa que entendía, pero a mis veintitrés años era imposible que se me olvidara si no me lo recordaban.

Encontré la caja que contenía los álbumes y alumbré con la linterna. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, aunque no tanto como otras cosas que no se sacaban desde hacía ya varios años. Encontré lo que buscaba fácilmente y al girar para salir de ese lugar tan horrible, antes de que alguna araña decidiera anidar en mi cabello, tropecé con una vieja silla que me hizo soltar la linterna y ésta rodó por el suelo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé arrodillándome rápidamente para buscarla a tientas, ya que con la caída se había apagado.

Luego de que mis manos se llenaron lo suficiente del polvo del suelo, la encontré y golpeándola varias veces con la mano, se encendió. Cuando ya me disponía a ponerme de pie, el rayo de luz iluminó una pequeña caja metálica que parecía ser lo más viejo de todas estas cosas. Me llamó la atención que aunque se notaba que tenía décadas de antigüedad, estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, y aunque todo a su alrededor tenía más cosas puestas encima de forma desorganizada, ella estaba sin nada sobre sí, como si fuese algo tan importante que no se podían arriesgar a dañar. Caminé unos pasos y me agaché para tomarla, no pesaba mucho, pero sí se sentía que no estaba vacía.

Mi curiosidad se acrecentaba a cada instante. Traté de abrirla y aunque me costó trabajo, tanto que pensé que estaba con llave, por fin cedió y levanté la tapa.

—_¡Angela! ¿Por qué demoras tanto?_

Escuché el grito de mi abuela desde el piso de abajo y tomando en mis manos la caja, el álbum y la linterna, salí lo antes posible y bajé las escaleras, ansiosa, pues quería saber qué contenía esa caja tan curiosa.

—Abuela, mira lo que encontré. ¿Es tuya? —pregunté mostrándole la caja una vez que llegué al balcón donde estaba sentada en su mecedora. Era ahí donde se sentaba todas las tardes antes de que la taberna abriera sus puertas.

Coloqué la caja en la mesita frente a ella y noté cómo su expresión, indiferente hasta el momento, cambiaba a una de melancolía. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y con la yema de los dedos la acarició con tanta suavidad que confirmó mi idea original: esa caja era algo casi sagrado. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No debí mostrarle mi hallazgo.

—¿Estás bien, abuela? Lo siento, no debí…

—No. —Negó con la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo en su asiento, sonriendo levemente—. Estoy bien, es solo que esta caja me trae muchos recuerdos. Nunca pensé que alguien la encontraría.

—¿Qué contiene, abuela? —pregunté sentándome frente a ella, dejando el álbum y la linterna ya apagada a un lado, sin perder ni un instante la vista de su rostro.

Siempre que salía de vacaciones de la universidad venía a Forks a pasar la temporada con mi familia, y así aprovechaba el máximo tiempo posible para estar con ella.

—La historia de un amor que traspasó las barreras del tiempo —respondió de forma tan anhelante y misteriosa que no atiné a pronunciar palabra. Sea lo que sea a lo que se refería, era de muchísimo valor sentimental—. Quieres saber, ¿no es así? —preguntó mirándome comprensivamente sin dejar de sonreír.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella se inclinó de nuevo, levantó la caja y me la tendió.

—Yo no puedo contarte la historia. No soy _quién_ para atreverme a cambiar una sola palabra. Deja que sea él quien te la cuente, de su propia mano. —Tomé la caja y poniéndola en mi regazo intenté abrirla—. No la abras aquí, no es algo para tomarse a la ligera. Ve a tu habitación y antes que nada toma el libro que hay dentro, pero no comiences por el principio, hazlo por donde una pequeña cinta blanca sobresale y cuando hayas terminado de leerlo, ahí sí puedes mirar los demás objetos, de otra forma no tendrán sentido alguno.

—No sé si sea correcto que lo lea —susurré, sintiendo que estaba profanando un tesoro: la memoria de alguien.

—Eres mi nieta y confío en que entenderás y creerás cada palabra que está escrita ahí. Quiero que conozcas esta historia tan dolorosa como hermosa, solo te pido que abras tu mente, pues todo lo que se narra en estas páginas es cierto, y por ningún motivo debes dejar que tu pensar moderno, se atreva a negar una verdad tan absoluta como esa. Hay escenas íntimas que yo he evitado leer, pero tú ya eres adulta y no veo nada de malo en que lo leas todo. Ahora ve… no es necesario que ayudes hoy en la taberna. Sé que necesitarás tiempo para asimilarlo todo, incluso creo que dejaré a tu madre sola esta noche.

Minutos después me encontraba sentada en mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas y la caja frente a mí. Tomé un respiro hondo y la abrí, sintiendo cómo mi corazón latía frenéticamente.

Lo primero que divisé fue el libro del que mi abuela me había hablado, lo tomé con cuidado pues se veía demasiado viejo. Lo abrí y lo ojeé un poco antes de buscar la indicación que ella me había dado. Habían tres tipos de letra muy diferentes; la primera, parecía estar escrita con tinta de esas que se usaban antes, en las que se mojaba una pluma de algún ave; era hermosa, bastante elaborada y de trazo fuerte: parecía escrita por un hombre de algún siglo anterior. El segundo tipo de letra, estaba después de la cinta blanca. Era totalmente diferente a la primera: estaba escrita con bolígrafo común, y no solo no era cursiva como la anterior, sino que parecía descuidada y algo acelerada. Sin duda se trataba de algún chico de nuestra época, pues no distaba mucho de las letras de mis compañeros de universidad; y la tercera, parecía una mezcla de las dos: también estaba escrita con bolígrafo, pero aunque se veía de alguien de nuestra época, parecía estar elaborada con mucho cuidado, y sus trazos eran suaves, con curvas y líneas que la hacían parecer antigua.

Antes de que me entrara la curiosidad por los demás objetos, cerré la caja, la coloqué a un lado y me recosté en la cama, disponiéndome a leer tan extraño diario.

**No podía creer que se habían ido y me habían dejado tirado así nada más, eran todos unos malditos. ¡Pero claro! Como ellos no tenían que presentar un trabajo final y sustentarlo el sábado, les valió mierda que yo tuviera que quedarme un día más…**

A cada hoja que pasaba, mi lógica me indicaba que solo era el relato de alguien con una imaginación activa, pero en el fondo me convencía a cada palabra que todo era cierto, que ese chico en realidad había vivido lo que ahí se mencionaba, y más aún al leer que mi abuela, la señora Cope como él la llamaba, había sido parte de la historia. Continué leyendo:

**Ella se merece cualquier sacrificio.**

**Te amo, Mi Bella.**

Al llegar a ese punto comenzaba el tercer tipo de letra, pero a diferencia de las dos narraciones anteriores, esta estaba escrita en tercera persona. Alguien más había continuado el relato. Con la curiosidad bullendo en mi interior por saber si el ritual había funcionado, continué leyendo:

…

_**Tomado del diario de Anthony Masen y Edward Cullen.**_

**Todo estaba listo para el ritual que se llevaría a cabo para reunir a un par de amantes separados por los celos, la envidia, la maldad y sobre todo, el tiempo.**

**Edward Cullen estaba desnudo, acostado sobre una cama improvisada de grandes hojas de palma, con troncos y hojas más pequeñas como soporte. Estaba ansioso, pero totalmente seguro de que hacía lo correcto, y no importarían los resultados, mas esperaba que si él moría, al menos ella se salvara, de esa forma sentiría que todo tenía sentido.**

—**¿Estás listo, muchacho? —preguntó uno de los ancianos, tocándole un hombro.**

**El chico asintió y levantó la vista hacia el negro cielo que lograba atisbar entre las copas de los árboles, tenuemente iluminadas por las antorchas, colocadas alrededor formando un semicírculo con un espacio libre por el que **_**ella **_**debía entrar. Las llamas también servían para calentar el cuerpo del joven en una fría noche.**

—**Recuerda que no debes resistirte, en eso consiste el sacrificio.**

**El anciano se retiró, tomó posición fuera del círculo junto con los otros ancianos; y sus voces se alzaron en un cántico que rememoraba épocas pasadas llenas de sufrimiento, años del más intenso dolor y una esperanza tan anhelada que parecía imposible que no se concretara.**

**El corazón de Edward palpitaba frenéticamente. No podía esperar la hora en que volviera a ver a **_**su**_** Bella de nuevo, y los segundos pasaban en una constante agonía. De repente, un viento frío comenzó a soplar, pero no era el típico de la zona que llegaba desde el mar y se internaba tierra adentro, era uno que le acariciaba el cuerpo como la mano suave de una amante esperada, que susurraba anhelos prohibidos y lujuria contenida. Ella se acercaba.**

**Sin poder esperar más, levantó la cabeza y se topó con ella en la entrada del círculo. Estaba desnuda, tan blanca como la noche anterior, pero algo había cambiado en ella: unas enormes alas con lo que parecían ser plumas de varios colores, se alzaban victoriosas desde su espalda; una larga cola revoloteaba sensualmente alrededor de sus piernas; pero lo que más lo sorprendió fueron sus ojos rojos como carbones encendidos. Era **_**su**_** Bella, pero mostrándole su verdadero aspecto.**

_**Ella no te reconocerá.**_

**Se lo había advertido el anciano, y ahora lo entendía: mientras que para él, ella era su mundo, para ella, él solo era una presa más. Así debía ser, y aunque le doliera en su corazón, seguiría según lo planeado, lo haría todo con tal de salvarla.**

**Sentándose en el lecho, le ofreció la mano, tal como le habían indicado, invitándola a que se acercara y entregándose a ella a voluntad. Ella avanzó con paso lento pero decidido, al tiempo que los cantos continuaban cambiando la melodía a una de seres lujuriosos y pasiones escondidas. Edward no entendía una sola palabra, pero las entonaciones y el ritmo le indicaban a su alma lo que él debía saber.**

**Una vez a su lado él se apartó para hacerle campo a ella, pues como debía suceder según su propia naturaleza, ella debía **_**yacer debajo**_**. Se acostó boca arriba, con sus alas extendidas aún debajo, y él se posicionó entre sus piernas, estando ya totalmente erecto. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo hábilmente, como toda una experta, mientras que el corazón de él dolía y su cuerpo ardía.**

**Intentando no mirarla a los ojos se concentró en sus labios, que no tardó en apoderarse de ellos. A pesar de que eran suaves y esquicitos, no los sintió como debía, como los de ella, su Bella. Sin más demora, con el corazón destrozado, la esperanza en su alma y unas lágrimas intentando escapar de sus ojos, la penetró. Un gemido salió de los labios de ambos, y él comenzó a moverse rítmicamente al tiempo que sentía cómo ella comenzaba a rodearlo con sus alas: El ritual estaba llegando a su punto cumbre.**

**Luego de varias embestidas y gemidos entrecortados de parte de los dos, Edward comenzó a sentir cómo sus energías eran extraídas de su cuerpo poco a poco.**

**Debía llegar al clímax, el orgasmo era fundamental pues eso indicaba que su cuerpo la deseaba por encima de cualquier cosa, y juntando todas sus fuerzas, se esforzó por acelerar sus movimientos. Sus caderas se movían de forma desesperada, al tiempo que el fuego de la pasión se instalaba en su miembro que palpitaba anhelante dentro del cuerpo inhumano y frío de su amada.**

**No pudiendo aguantar más el cansancio en su cuerpo, ni ardor en su pene, estalló en un fuerte orgasmo que lo hizo convulsionar sobre el cuerpo de ella, que no paraba de retorcerse y gemir extasiada.**

**Cuando sus temblores acabaron, Edward se dejó desplomar sobre ella, jadeando entrecortadamente; pero aunque un sopor lo poseía, notó que ella seguía moviéndose, siguiendo el acto en soledad, y gimiendo a medida que sus alas se cernían más sobre él: estaba adsorbiendo todas sus energías, estaba tomando su vida. Sin embargo, él no se resistía, él se estaba entregando a ella por completo.**

**El corazón de Edward comenzó a palpitar cada vez más erráticamente. No sentía dolor, pero sí cómo todo a su alrededor se iba apagando; aun así, su mirada solo estaba fija en los labios de ella, que aunque emitían gemidos de placer por su propia desgracia, eran iguales a los que recordaba de su amada Bella, no como sus ojos, que eran dos carbones encendidos, desprovistos de toda humanidad.**

**Sus párpados se hacían cada vez más pesados y su respiración más acompasada. Unos segundos más y le entregaría su vida a quién la había llenado de sentido. Los cánticos se hicieron más rápidos y enérgicos, mas para él, solo eran susurros entonados a la distancia. Todo estaba terminado, ya no había vuelta atrás y él no la deseaba. Con su último pensamiento rogó a Dios que la salvara a ella y con su último aliento, y sin poder evitarlo, pronunció dos palabras mirándola por fin a los ojos:**

—**Te amo.**

**Y un corazón entregó su último latido al alma de su amada.**

…

Sentía que mi corazón se saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas como ríos desbordados. Ese chico se había entregado sin inhibiciones a ella, sin tener certeza de si valdría la pena el sacrificio; y yo aún no asimilaba que tanto amor pudiese existir en realidad. Deseando, ya no por curiosidad sino por necesidad, saber qué había sucedido, limpié mis gafas con el borde de mi camiseta y luego de acomodármelas de nuevo, continué con la lectura:

**Los últimos rayos del sol golpearon su rostro y parpadeó repetidamente para poder acomodar los ojos a la claridad. El desconcierto inundaba su mente y miles de imágenes distorsionadas llegaban a su cabeza. No entendía qué sucedía, ni por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, solo era consciente del hombre sentado a su lado, y de algunos murmullos provenientes de los otros asientos del autobús.**

**Se frotó los ojos con una mano y miró al hombre a su lado, parecía entretenido mirando el televisor que se hallaba en la parte delantera del vehículo. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, que ese no era su lugar, pero no entendía qué sucedía, hasta que todos los recuerdos volvieron a su mente como la lluvia, gota a gota hasta que se sintió embriagado por el mar de sentimientos y emociones que lo embargaron de repente.**

_**Bella.**_

**El nombre llegó a él como un gran trueno, retumbando en su alma y en su corazón. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate, sus labios dulces, su cuerpo, su cabello, toda ella y más: La señora Cope, Forks, los ancianos de la reserva, el diario de Anthony… y la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él.**

—**¿Estás bien, chico? —preguntó el hombre junto a él con el ceño fruncido.**

**Lo había alarmado el gemido de dolor que había emitido y la forma cómo su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba incontrolablemente.**

**Edward lo miró con pánico, y abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar pero la opresión en su pecho no se lo permitía.**

—**¿Muchacho, qué tienes? Estás pálido.**

—**¿Dó…Dónde estamos? —Logró decir por fin.**

**El hombre le nombró el poblado, desconcertándolo por completo.**

—**Ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino, en unos quince minutos, máximo.**

—**No puede ser —susurró. Él no había subido al autobús, incluso lo vio partir sin él de Forks. Pensó que quizás lo habían subido a otro bus al día siguiente estando aún dormido, aunque según recordaba él había muerto, o quizás solo se había desmayado luego de decirle a su Bella que la amaba. Tenía que despejar las dudas lo antes posible, sobre todo, la que más lo atormentaba: ¿Qué había sucedido con su Bella? Sin embargo, había algo muy extraño, pues ese hombre que lo miraba con expresión confundida, era el mismo con el que había partido desde el inicio del viaje, el mismo con el que había bajado al llegar a Forks—. ¿Ya destaparon el derrumbe de la carretera? —Decidió preguntar para tratar de hallar algunas respuestas.**

—**¿Derrumbe? ¿Qué derrumbe?**

—**El derrumbe, por el que tuvimos que desviar a Forks —explicó rápidamente.**

—**No ha habido ningún derrumbe, muchacho, tampoco hemos tenido que desviar y menos a Forks, eso está muy lejos.**

**Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, algo no andaba bien, y seguía sin saber de ella.**

—**¿Qué día de la semana es hoy? —preguntó, con el pánico bullendo en su interior por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.**

—**Es sábado. ¿Acaso estás ebrio, tan temprano? ¿O tuviste un mal sueño que te enredó los recuerdos? Sí, eso debe ser, porque no hueles a alcohol —afirmó el hombre recostándose de nuevo en su asiento.**

—**Sábado —susurró para sí mismo. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, según sus cuentas debía ser lunes, pero por lo que ese hombre decía el tiempo no había pasado, y eso lo enloquecía.**

**No conforme con la información recibida, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y pasando sobre el hombre, corrió a la cabina del conductor, llamando la atención de varios pasajeros. Abrió la puerta que los separaba e ignoró la exclamación de sorpresa del conductor y su ayudante.**

—**Señor, ¿hacia dónde va este autobús? —preguntó impacientemente.**

—**Joven, regrese a su puesto, por favor, esto…**

—**¡¿A dónde?! —gritó desesperado.**

**El ayudante del chofer lo confrontó.**

—**Mira, chico, cuando compraste el tiquete de autobús, ¿hacia dónde has dicho que vas? —dijo, agregando el mismo nombre que su compañero de viaje había pronunciado, el poblado donde estaba la casa de los Hale—. Ya casi hemos llegado al destino de este. De hecho, si observas adelante podrás divisar la estación, solo es cuestión de minutos para llegar a la terminal.**

**Estaba volviéndose loco. El conductor era el mismo, todo era igual.**

—**Eso no puede ser. ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Qué pasó con Forks? ¿Con el derrumbe? ¡Hable de una maldita vez! —exigió, al tiempo que varias lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos y su pecho se expandía y contraía frenéticamente.**

**El ayudante del conductor se abalanzó sobre él, cuando lo vio perder el control entre gritos y patadas. Varios hombres se pusieron de pie y ayudaron a contenerlo, mientras que el conductor detenía el vehículo en la parada del poblado.**

**Entre varios lo bajaron y lo entregaron a unos oficiales de policía que se aproximaron rápidamente al captar todo el alboroto.**

**La mente de Edward se había desconectado por completo y solo una palabra salía de sus labios: **_**Bella**_**. Antes de que las esposas se cerraran alrededor de sus muñecas, escuchó su nombre siendo gritado por varias personas: sus amigos corrían hacia él con rostros de confusión y preocupación.**

…

¡Edward se había salvado!

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro y las lágrimas aumentaron su caudal. Estaba vivo, o al menos eso relataba quien sea que haya escrito esta parte del diario, pero de igual forma una opresión en mi pecho me hizo angustiarme de nuevo y me hacía la misma pregunta que él en ese momento: ¿Qué había pasado con Bella?

…

**Esto debo escribirlo yo mismo, solo yo puedo expresar lo que sentí a continuación.**

**Desperté en la cama de una de las habitaciones de invitados de la casa de los Hale. La reconocí pues no era la primera vez que despertaba entre esas cuatro paredes, casi todas las vacaciones las pasábamos allí y ese techo verde manzana era el mismo de siempre. Permanecí estático sobre mi espalda, mirando fijamente hacia esa conocida parte de la arquitectura de la casa y así me quedé, sintiendo un dolor tan profundo en mi pecho que temía que si me movía, mi cuerpo se desmoronaría al instante. Una lágrima escapó de mi ojo derecho y rodó por la cien hasta la oreja. Ella no estaba conmigo. No sabía si había podido salvarla, no sabía si seguía siendo esclava de esa absurda y despiadada maldición, ni cómo era posible que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en esta aparente realidad; pero de algo no tenía duda alguna: todo sucedió, todo me gritaba que aquello fue en verdad parte de mí, que lo viví en cuerpo y alma. Nadie, nunca, podría convencerme jamás de que había tenido un sueño mientras viajaba, y mucho menos que ella no existía, porque su voz aún resonaba en mis oídos, mis manos todavía tenían la sensación de su hermosa y suave piel, en mi boca aún conservaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, su olor inundaba mi nariz, y mis ojos mantenían grabados en ellos la bella imagen de su presencia. Ella había sido real, solo que ahora de alguna cruel y torturadora manera no estaba a mi lado.**

—**¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la voz suave de Alice desde la puerta de la habitación, pero yo no pude contestarle, no tenía nada qué decirle, simplemente estaba muerto en vida.**

—**Edward, háblanos por favor. Necesitamos saber qué sucedió. —Escuché la voz de Rosalie más cerca a la cama.**

**Suspiré y solo atiné a negar con la cabeza.**

—**Es mejor que lo dejemos solo —murmuró Alice.**

—**Cuando estés listo para hablar, te estaremos esperando en la terraza —informó Rosalie y las dos abandonaron la habitación.**

**No supe por cuánto tiempo estuve así, en la misma posición. Quería morir ahí mismo para ir a encontrarme con ella a donde fuera que estuviera, no importaba en qué lugar, solo la quería en mis brazos.**

**Minutos u horas después, no estaba seguro, sentí que la puerta de la habitación se abría y luego de unos susurros ininteligibles y unos suspiros de resignación, se volvía a cerrar.**

**Tenía que saber de ella, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Podía estar en cualquier parte si se había salvado, y si no debía continuar en…**

_**Forks.**_

**Qué imbécil había sido. La desesperación, la angustia y el dolor habían cerrado mi mente y hasta ahora la respuesta** **llegaba tan clara como el agua: Ella debía estar en Forks, y si se había liberado de la maldición, al menos los ancianos de la tribu tendrían alguna idea de su paradero. Viajaría a Forks lo antes posible. Tenía que hacerlo ya.**

**Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y casi caigo al suelo pues mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y entumecido por el largo tiempo que permanecí acostado. Estaba en ropa interior y mis maletas y la mochila se encontraban junto a la pared del cuarto de baño. Mi ropa del viaje no estaba por ningún lado. Me apresuré a vestirme con lo primero que encontré en la maleta y guardé rápidamente unas prendas más en mi mochila, así como todo el dinero que tenía, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo me tomaría encontrarla, y no regresaría hasta hacerlo, si es que regresaba y no me quedaba a vivir para siempre en esa cabaña, como había hecho Anthony, esperando por su visita.**

**Miré hacia la ventana y vi que los rayos del sol eran débiles, pero no sabía si estaba amaneciendo o anocheciendo. Salí de la habitación y recorrí los pasillos a largas zancadas hasta que llegué a la terraza donde todos estaban reunidos. Me detuve por un momento cuando todos posaron sus miradas asombradas sobre mí.**

—**Debo irme —anuncié y comencé a caminar hacia la carretera sin reparar más en ellos. El poblado estaba a unos minutos a pie, no tardaría mucho en llegar a la terminal.**

—**¿Cómo que te vas?**

—**¿Te has vuelto loco?**

—**¿A dónde vas?**

**Todos me bombardearon con preguntas que yo ignoraba mientras continuaba mi camino, pero una fuerte mano me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a detenerme.**

—**¡Edward, no saldrás de aquí hasta que nos expliques qué te sucedió! —La voz fuerte de Emmett y su férreo agarre hizo que me girara dispuesto a gritarle que me dejara en paz. No estaba para perder el tiempo explicando algo que ellos no iban a entender y mucho menos a creer.**

—**¡Déjame en paz, maldi…! —Y la voz se me atoró en la garganta.**

**Allí, mirándome con curiosidad, estaban los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Su piel blanca con apariencia cremosa que me invitaban a tocarla, el cabello castaño suelto sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo pequeño cubierto por un vestido blanco de verano, y sus labios levemente entreabiertos invitándome a besarlos. Allí, con ese aspecto de niña dulce e inocente, con rostro angelical en forma de corazón, estaba ella, mi Bella, la razón de todo.**

**Emmett me hablaba, al igual que todos, **_**creo**_**, pero sus voces eran solo un murmullo lejano. Me quedé paralizado mirándola, observando cada parte de su cuerpo que por primera vez tenía aspecto realmente humano, si era que esa hermosa visión divina podía ser catalogada como un adjetivo tan mundano. Ella seguía mirándome. Parpadeaba de momentos, como si tampoco pudiera creer lo que veía, nuestras miradas estaban atrapadas la una en la otra.**

**Dejé caer mi mochila no sé en qué momento, solo supe que ya no sentía su peso sobre mi hombro, y comencé a dar pasos lentos hacia ella, apartando a mis amigos instintivamente. Con cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más fuerte y aceleradamente. Era ella, estaba seguro, pero parecía no reconocerme, pues en sus ojos solo había curiosidad, nada más. Me coloqué frente a ella y me quedé ahí, mirándola. No me atrevía a tocarla, temiendo que fuera una aparición que pudiese desaparecer en cualquier momento. Los últimos rayos de sol alumbraban su rostro y hacían brillar su hermosa piel de forma natural y sublime, y yo moría por acariciarla. Su aspecto ya no era el de la mujer arrebatadoramente hermosa de Forks, sino la de una adolescente cuya belleza era delicada, armoniosa, y yo no la podía haber imaginado más bella.**

**El mundo había desaparecido a mi alrededor, solamente ella quedaba, ahí frente a mí, y sin poder seguir resistiéndome, levanté la mano con temor y con veneración al mismo tiempo, acaricié su mejilla maravillándome de su suavidad, y de la pequeña descarga que sentí atravesar mi mano y recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir mi toque, y al abrirlos, me miró fijamente a los míos, y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.**

—**Siento que te debo algo muy grande, pero no sé qué es —dijo con una voz tan suave y dulce como su presencia misma.**

**Me fue imposible contener un gemido, y junté mi frente con la suya necesitando estar tan cerca de ella como me fuese posible.**

—**No tienes… No tienes nada que agradecerme, porque al salvarte mi vida cobró sentido.**

—**¿Salvarme? ¿Salvarme de qué? —preguntó en un susurro.**

**Negué con la cabeza. Ella no recordaba nada y ya tendría tiempo para explicarle a qué me refería, sin abrumarla con una historia tan extraña y trágica en comienzo como la suya. Pero había algo que necesitaba hacer.**

—**Sálvame tú de la angustia de no tener tus labios, te lo suplico —rogué en un jadeo de añoranza.**

**Ella separó su rostro y me miró fijamente explorando frenéticamente mis ojos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios temblaban levemente.**

—**Yo… Yo nunca he…**

**Y sabiendo cómo terminaba esa frase que llenó de gozo mi corazón, la atraje hacia mí y la besé con todo el amor que tenía para darle. Sentí cómo el mundo cobraba su alegría de nuevo, como a pesar de ser de noche, el cielo de mi alma se iluminaba con su sola presencia, y yo me encargaría de que la noche jamás se volviera a cernir sobre nosotros.**

**Cuando ya el aire comenzó a faltarnos me separé renuentemente de ella, dejando nuestras frentes juntas al tiempo que nuestros pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente. De repente, sentí cómo era apartado de ella bruscamente y al no esperarme el empujón, caí al suelo completamente desconcertado. Un chico de unos trece años bastante fornido para su edad, me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los puños firmemente cerrados, mientras que mi amor me miraba con diversión, soltando una risita al fijar mi mirada extrañada en ella.**

—**¡Quita tus manos de mi hermana! —gritó el joven y pateó el suelo, levantando tierra y bañándome con ella.**

—**Pero ¿qué…?**

—**Jacob, no seas grosero —exigió ella sin nada de convicción en su voz. Me miró y su hermosa sonrisa entre apenada y divertida me cautivó aún más—.** **Discúlpalo, es algo celoso y sobreprotector en lo que se refiere a mí.**

**Me levanté y miré al **_**mocoso**_ (1)** chico con el ceño fruncido, advirtiéndole que no se metiera conmigo. Ella era mía y él no me iba a impedir estar a su lado.**

**Después de eso tuve que decir que había tenido una pesadilla y por eso había actuado de esa forma tan extraña. También me cuestionaron sobre por qué había besado a Bella si no la conocía; y así se llamaba, Isabella, pero ella lo odiaba sin razón aparente y prefería el **_**Bella**_**, como yo la había nombrado y eso me hizo aún más feliz; pero yo dije que no pude evitarlo, y ella se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza al tiempo que yo me ganaba una mirada de odio de su hermano. Me enteré también que eran huérfanos, y que habían llegado desde Chicago la noche anterior para vivir con sus tíos a los que no conocían pues por problemas familiares los dos hermanos se habían distanciado hacía muchísimos años, pero ahora recibía a sus sobrinos con los brazos abiertos, al no tener más parientes cercanos. La pareja, cuyos hijos ya estaban en la universidad, eran grandes amigos de los Hale, y para que mi Bella y su hermano se relacionaran con jóvenes de la zona, los enviaron de visita a la casa. Por eso se encontraba ella ahí, porque así debía ser, tal como en Forks, tal como estamos ahora. Juntos.**

**Aquí la tengo abrazada a mí. Estamos en la taberna de la señora Cope, en una de las habitaciones que muy amablemente nos cedió ella para poder terminar de escribir esta historia. No pasaremos la noche aquí. Sus tíos no le permitirían pasar la noche fuera de casa y menos conmigo, con las referencias que Jacob había dado de mí, y ella no se siente cómoda en este pueblo. Dice que se siente infeliz y que desea irse cuanto antes; quiere estar lo más alejada posible y no volver jamás. Ya sabe la verdad, le mostré el diario en el que ahora escribo y con los testimonios de la señora Cope y los ancianos; además, de que me dice que en su alma y en su corazón siente que me conoce y más aún que me pertenece desde siempre; tiene conocimiento de todo lo sucedido, incluso de lo que yo prefería que no se enterara. Pero eso ya no importa, ella ahora es otra, ese pasado quedó atrás y volvió a ser la joven inocente de la que Anthony se enamoró, y seguirá así hasta el día de nuestra boda. Aunque el deseo de tenerla en mis brazos y hacerle el amor me atormentan día y noche, también siento la imperiosa necesidad de terminar lo que Anthony comenzó y de cumplir su deseo de hacerla su esposa y en la noche de bodas hacerla suya, solo que ahora seré yo quien lo haga, y ella así lo ha aceptado.**

**Los ancianos nos explicaron que yo logré salvarnos a los dos al decir las palabras: **_**Te Amo**_**. Anthony no lo hizo, temeroso de incumplir las reglas, seguramente; pero al yo entregarme a ella en cuerpo por medio del orgasmo, en alma con la oración para salvarla y con las palabras que pronuncié incluso cuando eran mis últimos momentos, fue una entrega total, y por eso el ciclo se completó y el sacrificio fue sin restricciones. Dando mi vida por ella no solo salvé la suya, sino la mía y nuestras almas se consagraron en una sola. También que no toda su alma había sido condenada al sufrimiento que padeció por tanto tiempo, sino que su parte más pura reencarnó en una bebé que estaba destinada a encontrarse con el hombre que se sacrificara por ella, y al liberar su otra parte de la maldición, esa se reuniría con la otra que habitaba el hermoso cuerpo que tengo junto a mí, para formar una sola, y así tener por fin paz eterna.**

**Aquí estamos, ella sonríe a mis espaldas, ya escribió su parte en el diario, basándose en lo que le conté que sentí en el ritual… **_**ya no es tan inocente después de todo **_(1)**. En ciertos momentos me da besos en el cuello que no entiende que me enloquecen. La amo tanto que no puedo explicarlo con palabras, y mi único deseo es hacerla feliz como se merece, hacerla sentir amada y deseada de una forma tierna y pasional…**

**Ya es hora de que partamos, la tarde está llegando a su fin y mi Bella está ansiosa por salir de este pueblo, al igual que yo. No volveremos nunca. Lo único que nos ata aquí es la señora Cope y ella nos ha prometido visitarnos. Yo he decidido viajar todos los fines de semana a donde se ubica la casa de los Hale** **para ver a mi amor, y ella irá a la misma universidad que yo dentro de un año, cuando termine la escuela y nos casemos, para así vivir juntos por fin. La caja con todo su contenido la dejo aquí: ni Bella ni yo queremos recuerdos de nada de lo sucedido. Comenzaremos una nueva vida, en la que solo seremos ella y yo amándonos a cada momento, aprovechando cada instante que se nos regale; no importa si habrá problemas en el futuro, ni de dónde vendrán, pero sabremos sortearlos y vencerlos juntos, con nuestro amor siempre latente.**

**Ella es mía, y yo le pertenezco, así ha sido siempre, y así será por siempre, incluso más allá de la muerte, nos perteneceremos.**

_**Edward Cullen en compañía de mi hermosa Bella Swan.**_

…

Cerré el diario y me quedé con él en mi pecho. Tratando de asimilar todo lo que había leído, totalmente abrumada. Estuve así por un par de horas, hasta que por fin miré por la ventana y noté que ya había oscurecido. Debía revisar las otras cosas en la caja.

Abrí la tapa de nuevo y en ella encontré un pequeño retrato muy antiguo de una hermosa joven con un vestido anticuado, y el pedacito de encaje que se nombraba en el diario. Con todo el respeto que una historia como esa merecía, guardé todo en la caja y la cerré. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la terraza donde supuse todavía se encontraba mi abuela. Ahí estaba. Me miró y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios al tiempo que abría los brazos para recibirme. Me lancé sobre ella y lloré por varios minutos pensando en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar esas dos almas para ser felices, para encontrarse por fin. Cuando me calmé, le entregué la caja.

—¿Los has visto de nuevo?

—Muchas veces, cada vez que puedo.

—¿Son felices, abuela?

—Sí, hija —respondió sonriendo con alegría—. Son muy felices, como siempre debió ser.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sucedió todo esto? ¿Desde que están juntos?

Mi abuela suspiró y miró al cielo que estaba despejado por completo y algunas estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor. —Veinte años, mi niña, veinte largos y dichosos años.

Suspiré, alegre por ellos y sintiéndome más romántica que nunca. En muchos libros había leído que el amor todo lo podía, y aunque los obstáculos se presentaban por doquier, las almas destinadas a encontrarse lo hacían, fuese en esta vida o en las venideras, pero así debía ser, pues así estaba escrito; y esta historia me lo confirma al ser verdad, no solo la imaginación de alguien, sino la realidad de dos seres que tuvieron que esperar siglos para encontrarse, para estar juntos por fin, pero no para pertenecerse, porque ellos ya lo hacían desde siempre. Estoy segura que Edward llevaba dentro de sí el alma de Anthony, e indudablemente él también lo pensará así, por eso ahora están juntos, y siempre lo estarán, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Me levanté del asiento y caminé hacia las escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas, Angela? —preguntó mi abuela.

—A atender a los clientes, abuela, quizás yo también consiga mi alma gemela en este pueblo.

Ambas soltamos una risita y bajé las escaleras para ir a ayudar a mi madre, quien nunca ha sido buena atendiendo personas. De pronto, recordé del cuadro que se mencionaba en el relato. Nunca había reparado en los que habían colgado por la taberna, así que corrí a la zona donde decía que estaba y al llegar ahí me sorprendí de lo que encontré: una fotografía de una hermosa pareja con dos niños igual de bellos acompañándolos con una bella casa de fondo y un labrador babeando distraído. Me detuve analizando los rostros, y en el de la mujer reconocí a la joven del pequeño retrato antiguo. Eran ellos, felices como debía ser. Por siempre.

Suspiré y mi corazón se llenó de gozo. _El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto,_ citó alguna vez un escritor francés y yo a mi corta edad, había podido leerlo de la mano de sus protagonistas. Y ahora estoy segura que no es difícil encontrarlo, solo hay que tener paciencia, porque él es sabio, y llega no cuando lo queremos, sino cuando realmente lo necesitamos.

Di media vuelta para seguir con mi vida, esperando con paciencia mi momento. Ahora no tenía duda que llegaría.

_Dedicado a quién se ha convertido en mi pilar, sin siquiera habernos visto jamás. _

.:

**Nota: 1. Frases suprimidas, luego de la censura de Bella.**

___Marta: Y porque creo que la vivencia de ese amor traspasó las fronteras del tiempo y el entendimiento para encontrarla en esta vida, de nuevo. Reconocerás su alma a través de la mirada, no lo olvides jamás._

_Memorables:_

**Sálvame tú de la angustia de no tener tus labios…**


End file.
